


Blame it on the Nargles

by Heroine_Lestrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroine_Lestrange/pseuds/Heroine_Lestrange
Summary: Nargles bring together the most unusual pairing in the most unlikely of ways.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 26





	Blame it on the Nargles

**Author's Note:**

> Moved and edited from FF.net.

There had been an odd pattern with the Nargles actions on this specific warm spring evening. Luna couldn't understand what was going on; Nargles convergences rarely took place on a night that wasn't a full moon much like the current one. So looking out of her bedroom window high up in the Ravenclaw tower she found herself oddly curious.

Luna quietly slipped out of her bed, careful not to wake her fellow Ravenclaws. Slipping on a dark blue sweater she quickly made her way down the winding staircase. She was careful to avoid Peeves, who had been frequenting one of the passages closest to the Gryffindor common room.

When Luna got to the main hall, she pushed against the heavy doors and they gave way with a loud creak, she slipped through the open crack and shut the doors before the prefects on duty could spot her.

The Nargels appeared to be at the Black Lake, the lake which was living up to its name on this moonlit night. When she reached the edge of the lake she perched herself on a rock which lay at the edge of the water.

"I thought I was the only one out here," Luna heard a voice from the shadows, breaking the silence of the night.

Luna didn't show any surprise, the only visible reaction was a childlike curiosity as to where the voice had come from.

"Who's there" Luna asked in her wispy voice.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. His skin was dark and emphasized high cheek bones and sharp eyes. The figures identity became clear to Luna as he came closer.

"Blaise, I’m a fifth grade Slytherin. You’re Lovegood right?" Blaise asked, taking a seat on the rock a small distance from Luna.

"Yes, beautiful night isn't it? Perfect night to watch the Nargles dance with each other," Luna answered back with a happy grin etched on her face.

Blaise stared at Luna in confusion for a second before regaining his composure.

"Yes it is. What are Nargles exactly?" Blaise asked with the slight raise of an eyebrow.

"They are small mischievous creatures, odd that they're out tonight, as they usually hide in mistletoe waiting to cause trouble. My necklace and earrings are used to ward me from them, but they are so pretty when they're all together and I just couldn't resist coming down to watch them, " Luna said with her trademark dreamy look, a look that told Blaise she believed every single word she had said.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Luna asked once she had snapped out of her magical creature daydreams.

"It's the only place on the grounds where I can find some peace and quiet without a group of Slytherins causing trouble," Blaise answered, he leaned against the rock that they were both seated on before glancing upwards at the stars.

"That's nice, I like that," Luna said softly before returning to the comfortable silence they shared. They stayed that way, occasionally breaking the silence only to share some light conversation, until the first rays of morning made their way to the horizon. They both said their goodbyes before each making way to their respective common rooms.

* * *

It became a routine for the two, once a week they would meet at the same spot. They spoke about everything, from philosophy to the latest Quibbler article. Blaise seemed to be the only person who took Luna and her theories seriously, never mocking her odd nature.

That was how they started to become friends. If anyone saw them together they must have thought it an odder pairing than the short lived friendship between Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson. A friendship that lasted a grand total of 7 hours 34 min and 3 seconds.

Those nights they shared a great deal, first childhood stories and later a sweet kiss. It wasn't long after the kiss that Blaise asked Luna on a date to Hogsmead. They drew a lot of stares as it was the first time people had ever seen them in the same vicinity, never mind holding hands and laughing closely together.

They were oblivious to the sneering Slytherins and the disapproving Ravenclaws. The rumour circulated through Hogwarts rapidly and soon it became common to see Luna sitting among the sea of green clad students or Blaise frequenting the library and doing homework alongside the Ravenclaws.

And all of this was thanks to the Nargles that only Luna was able see that night.

* * *


End file.
